Lupin the 3rd X Wakfu Special: Data of the program
by Agent Mech V
Summary: Yugo, Adamai, Evangelyne, Ruel and Sadlygrove went into another dimension where they met Lupin and his gang. they had to stop a group of Splinter Cell organization from nuclear disaster.


Chapter 6: do not judge me!

Wheeljack and Bumblebee and the rest of Team RWBY went to the city of vale.

it was crowded because the Vidal tournament.

oh I can't believe it the vital tournament is almost here. Weiss said with excitement.

so tell me again what is this tournament about? Wheeljack said with curiosity.

I mean it's just a tournament where people can fight against each other. Bumblebee replied.

well yeah you're kind of close Ruby said to Bumblebee.

and also some new exchange students are coming from Vacuo. Weiss said with excitement.

everyone did not say a word to Weiss.

what is It Something I Said? Weiss said confused.

because you make it sound so boring! Bumblebee replied.

when you mean by that. Weiss said confused.

I mean you just turn something good into something boring. Yang replied.

Ruby and Wheeljack notice as a crowd we're all looking at a broken dust shop with a bunch of cops investigating the crime scene.

I'm Excuse me officers. Wheeljack said to the officers.

well you must be Wheeljack an Autobot engineer. the cop replied.

can you tell us what happened here. Ruby said to the officer.

Heck if I know. the second officer said.

I must be one of the white fangs again. the cop said.

I mean he took the dust crystals and they didn't take the money, weird. the cop said.

that's not all weird we saw the White Fang had a tank and destroyed half of our officer. the cop said.

impossible where in the world would the White Fang is get some military equipment like that? Bumblebee said confused.

bet if I know. the cop said.

yeah I guess when I get paid this much either. the officer said.

both the officer and the cop both walked away from the crime scene.

this must be the work of Roman torchwick. Ruby said thinking about.

who the heck is Roman? Wheeljack said curious.

always some dangerous crook who was trying to steal dust Crystal Blake explained to Wheeljack.

you must be some kind of horrible person. Bumblebee said.

and the white fangs are a bunch of lowlifes scums. Weiss said disgracefully.

what's your problem! Blake yelled at Weiss.

what's my problem! is that I do not like criminally insane. Weiss replied back to Blake.

well this is new. Bumblebees said surprised.

never see them arguing, this must be your first. Wheeljack said.

the White Fang are hardly a bunch of psychopaths!? Blake said with rage.

Misguided? They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet! Weiss said.

but the White Fang never even used the tank or any other Hardware equipments. Wheeljack said.

you stay out of this!? both Blake and Weiss yelled at Wheeljack.

well that was being rude! Bumblebee sad with disgrace.

Bumblebee, Wheeljack and Team Ruby heard someone said stop that Faunus.

they ran to see what was going on.

two Sailors were chasing a monkey Faunus. he jumps off the boat.

well thanks for the ride. Sun said peeling off the banana when he was going to eat it someone threw a stone at him luckily he dodged it.

get down from here this instant! the cop said to Sun.

Sun threw the banana peel at the cop he got really mad Sun jumped from the light post and ran.

Sun ran Pass Wheeljack and Bumblebee and the rest of Team RWBY he blinked at Blake, Blake was almost going to blush.

that guy has to be part of the White Fang. Weiss said.

or he could be a spy working here. Wheeljack said with suspicious.

he could be working undercover to! Bumblebee said.

after him! Weiss yelled and started running.

Bumblebee, Wheeljack and Team Ruby ran after Sun.

however Weiss bumped into Penny when she was chasing Sun.

drats he got away! Weiss said.

Umm...Weiss? Yang said to Weiss pointing Penny.

 _Weiss finally sees that she fell on a smiling girl, which startles the heir_ _ess and she hastily gets up._

( _still down on t_ _he ground, smiling widely_ ) "Sal-u-ta-tions!" Penny said.

"Um... hello." Ruby said to Penny.

"Are you... okay?" Yang said.

are you feeling all right? Wheeljack said.

"I'm **wonderful**! Thank you for asking." Penny said.

( _the team looks at each other in bewilderment before Yang speaks up again_ ) "Do you... wanna get up?" Yang said to Penny.

( _thinks about this for a moment_ ) "Yes!" ( _she leaps back on her feet while the team steps back a little_ ) "My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny said.

"Hi Penny. I'm Ruby." Ruby said introducing yourself.

"I'm Weiss." Weiss said introducing yourself

"Blake." Blake said introducing herself.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" ( _Blake hits her side_ ) "Oh, I'm Yang." Yang said.

my name is Autobot Wheeljack. Wheeljack said introduce himself.

and I'm Bumblebee I'm just a scout. Bumblebee said introducing himself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny said.

"You already said that." Weiss said.

( _pauses again_ ) "So I did!" Penny said.

"Well, sorry for running into you!" Weiss said to Penny. ( _they turn around and start walking away_ )

( _waving her arm_ ) "Take care, friend!" Ruby said to Penny.

( _when they get far enough away from a startled Penny_ ) "She was... _weird_..." Yang said.

and very creepy to. Wheeljack said.

( _looking to her right_ ) "Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?" Weiss said.

( _suddenly in front of a surprised Weiss_ ) "What did you call me?" Penny said.

what in the world!?! Bumblebee said in shocked

how in the world did you move that fast? Wheeljack said confused.

( _as Weiss looks back and forth in shock and Yang looks apologetic_ ) "Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me!" Yang said.

"No, not you." ( _walks through the group and leans her head down to Ruby_ ) " **You!** " Penny said to Ruby.

 **Ruby** : ( _startled_ ) " _Me?_ I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh...""

 **Penny** : "You called me 'friend'! Am I _really_ your **friend**?"

 **Ruby** : "Uuuum..." ( _she looks over Penny's shoulder while her teammates motion to deny her_ ) "Y-Yeah, sure! Why not?"

 **Penny** : ( _Ruby's teammates comically faint, but Penny looks overjoyed and laughs_ ) "Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!"

 **Ruby** : ( _groaning to Weiss as she brushes herself off_ ) "Oh, is this what it was like when you met me?"

 **Weiss** : "No - she seems _far_ more coordinated."

 **Yang** : "So... what are you doing in Vale?"

 **Penny** : "I'm here to fight in the tournament."

 **Weiss** : "Wait, _you're_ fighting in the tournament?"

 **Penny** : ( _saluting_ ) "I'm combat ready!"

 **Weiss** : "Forgive me, but you hardly look the part."

 **Blake** : "Says the girl wearing a dress."

 **Weiss** : _(with her arms crossed)_ "It's a combat skirt!

 **Ruby** : ( _the skirt sister speeds over to Weiss' side_ ) "Yeah!" ( _Weiss holds out her hand and Ruby low-fives it_ )

 **Weiss** : ( _realization hitting_ ) "Wait a minute." ( _walks over to Penny and grabs her by the shoulders_ ) "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed... rapscallion?"

 **Penny** : "The who...?"

 **Weiss** : ( _holding up a poor drawing of the criminal-in-question_ ) "The filthy Faunus from the boat!"

 **Blake** : ( _off-screen_ ) "Why do you keep saying that?!"

 **Weiss:** ( _turning her attention from Penny to Blake_ ) "Huh?"

 **Blake** : ( _walking over to Weiss, angry_ ) "Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!"

 **Weiss** : "Oh, I'm sorry." ( _releases Penny and motions to objects around her_ ) "Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?"

 **Blake** : "Stop it!"

 **Weiss** : "Stop _what_? He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!"

 **Blake** : ( _growls_ ) "You ignorant little _brat_!"

 **Weiss** : ( _Weiss looks offended, but when Blake walks away, she follows_ ) "How dare you talk to me like that! _I_ am your teammate!"

 **Blake** : " _You_ are a judgmental little girl."

 **Weiss** : "What in the world makes you say that?"

 **Blake:** "The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!"

 **Yang** : ( _sliding up to Ruby, looking uncomfortable_ ) "Um, I think we should probably go..."

 **Penny** : ( _popping up behind Ruby, smiling_ ) "Where are we going?"

 **Weiss** : "So you admit it! The White Fang _is_ just a radical group of terrorists!"

 **Blake** : "That's not what I meant, and you know it!"

 _As Yang and Ruby continue to observe, the scene shifts from afternoon near the docks to nighttime in their dormroom._

 **Weiss** : "I don't understand _why_ this is causing such a problem!"

 **Blake** : "That _is_ the problem!"

 **Weiss** : ( _getting up from her bed_ ) "You realize you are defending an organization that hates Humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!"

 **Blake** : ( _gets on her feet as well_ ) "There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate Humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like **_you_** , that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

 **Weiss** : "People like _me_?"

 **Blake** : "You're discriminatory!"

 **Weiss** : "I'm a victim!" ( _as they stare each other down in silence, Weiss leans in close, leering as she speaks quietly_ ) "You want to know _why_ I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus? ( _leaning against the bookshelf by the window_ ) "It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in _actual_ bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed; an entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood." _(bangs her fist on the bookshelf)_

 **Ruby** : ( _going over to comfort her_ ) "Weiss, I-"

 **Weiss** : "No!" ( _turns away and walks back over to Blake_ ) "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"

 **Blake** : "Well maybe **we** were just tired of being pushed around!"

 _Silence drops down on the scene again. A surprised Weiss backs away slowly, and Blake realizes her mistake as she looks around at her teammates._

 **Blake** : "I... I..." ( _she dashes out the door_ )

 **Ruby** : "Blake, wait! Come back!" ( _she runs over to the door and calls to her down the hallway as Yang sits herself down and Weiss looks down_ )

 _Blake runs outside and arrives at a statue of an armored man with a sword and a hooded woman wielding an axe on an outcropping, staring at the Beowolf under the stone heroes in particular._

 _She closes her eyes and slowly lifts her arms up to her bow and pulls the string to release the bow from her hair. She wipes away a tear away as the camera pulls up to reveal her Faunus ears. On the verge of crying, she becomes startled when she hears a voice above her._

 **Sun** : ( _off-screen_ ) "I _knew_ you would look better without the bow.

 _She turns around and looks up._

 _The scene shifts to morning at Beacon. Ruby wakes up from her beauty sleep, yawning in the process. She looks over at Blake's empty bunk, and groans sadly._

 _The scene then shifts again to Ruby, Weiss, and Yang walking through the empty streets of Vale._

 **Ruby** : "She's been gone all weekend..."

 **Weiss** : "Blake's a big girl, I'm sure she can handle herself!"

 **Yang** : "Weiss, come on. She's one of our teammates."

 **Weiss** : "Is she? We all heard what she said!"

 **Ruby** : "Weiss."

 **Yang** : "Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. Either way, she's missing, and we need to find her!"

 **Weiss** : "A member of the White Fang! Right underneath our noses!"

 **Ruby** : "I just hope she's okay..."

 _Elsewhere, Blake is sipping a cup of tea and sighing. She looks up at Sun sitting across from her, who holds his drink with his tail as his hand props his head up. He takes a sip when Blake puts her cup down._

 **Blake** : "So, you want to know more about me..."


End file.
